10 Days of Summer Paradise!
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: Summer wasn't Fushimi Saruhiko's favorite season when he always gets complications every beginning of the sunny season. One summer, Fushimi's hatred towards the hot season changed he was forced to drink a potion and turned himself as a girl with no memories of her life as a male, with Misaki the only one who can reverse the spell within 10 days! Genderbend, OOC, swearing, OCs.
1. Two Boys with Broken Friendship

_**Author Talk!**_

_**It's HonomiAo back with another story from K-Project, starring Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki as the main Pairing! So, this is actually a random fiction that came up in my head when I saw this picture of Saruhiko being a girl, I thought why not make Fushimi a girl and stuff so as this story is born! I know I should be updating other of my fictions, but I planned this fiction for more than 6 months so yeah I want to publish it.**_

_**Oh yeah, one of my other OC will make his second debut! His name is Tadayoshi Nakano nicknamed Kanon who has similar ability to my other character, Yoshizawa Akira who can summon spirits but instead of white, his spirits are black and called The Therestrials. Nakano here is a shape shifter who likes to take form of a black wolf. A decided to make another OC in my K-Project fictions because I feel a bit lack of people in SCEPTER4 and lack of woman presence in HOMRA, so please do understand ^^**_

_**Summary: Summer wasn't Fushimi Saruhiko's favorite season when he always gets complications every beginning of the sunny season. One summer, Fushimi's hatred towards the hot season changed he was forced to drink a potion and turned himself as a girl with no memories of her life as a male, with Misaki the only one who can reverse the spell within 10 days!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nah, I won't be able to own K-Project. Oh, I do own this plot ^^**_

_**Warnings: Right, this fiction contains gender-bending, swearing, OOC and my usual OCs of Yoshizawa Akira and Yoshikuni Kaito. This story is not Yaoi; it focuses on Saruhiko's and Misaki's friendship.**_

_**Without any further delays, please enjoy 10 Days of Summer Paradise!**_

* * *

_**10 Days of Summer Paradise!**_

_**Chapter 1: Two Boys with broken friendship **_

**FUSHIMI'S POV**

Summer

The hottest season after spring and before autumn where every people in Shizume City began to wear exposed, short and thin clothes, cooling themselves with cold beverages to feel the cool sensation in their burning throats, and most would go to the beach with their friends and family to have a wonderful summer together. For most people here in Shizume City, summer was the best season to relax and forget about work and the time to spend the summer break with friends and family.

But not for one certain teenage boy with cobalt hair in the blue clan's territory

For Fushimi Saruhiko, he despised summer. It is when the sunny season arrives; his body began to experience tons of complications. From summer fever, heatstroke, heavy loss of weight, headaches, sore throat, stomachaches, nausea, dehydration to night sweats, these were the symptoms that Saruhiko experience every summer in his life of 19 years. Neither did he know why he was so weak every summer, even the health experts at SCEPTER 4 don't know why this would happen. All he knew, he had to experience the worst time of his life annually.

Inside of both luxurious and traditional office, The Blue King, Munakata Reishi was assembling his 1000 pieces puzzle, next to him stood a jet black furred wolf wearing a blue bandanna around its neck and a blond woman by the name of Awashima Seri. They were very much worried about their young third-in-command who is lying on his dorm room, groaning in pain and mumbling a lot about how he hates his complications so much, his room was in total eerie scenery.

"Awashima-kun, I believe Fushimi-kun's condition is going worse than we thought it would be." Said the blue king, looking at the hovering screen in front of him showing Saruhiko's room through a surveillance camera inside the teen's room.

"He's been like that for more than 3 days and his symptoms didn't subside, no matter how much medication he ate and he wasn't able to do his work properly." Said the blonde woman in worry of her young subordinate.

"In any case, we can't force him to work too much. Have you ordered the medic to create some potion for Fushimi-kun?" Munakata said in his deep voice, the canine next to him gazed his ocean blue right eye and golden yellow left eye towards violet ones.

"I did, but they have no effect, I'm afraid." The canine replied shortly. Munakata then took out his PDA, started to search his contacts to find a name by Fushimi Saruhiko, and then dialing it. After a few beeps, his line was connected to a gloomy voice.

"Whaaat issss iiiit?" Fushimi replied with a groan, voice muffled with a pillow. "I'm glad you're awake, Fushimi-kun. Could you please come to my office? There is a matter that I need to discuss." The eldest said coolly, the voice on the other line replied with a more serious tone. "… On my way, sir." The call then ended, Munakata could only sigh as he stood up and moved to the traditional Japanese tatami next to his desk.

"Would you like to join me for some matcha and sweets, Awashima-kun, Tadayoshi-kun?" The blue king offered his lieutenant, taking off his knee-high boots to sit by the tatami elegantly, preparing to make ocha. "Thank you, sir." She replied, following her captain. The jet black wolf closes its eyes, slowly transforming himself to a young man with spiked jet black hair, his blue bandanna never leaving his pale neck. He wore a standard SCEPTER 4 uniform that consists of long white shirt with gray vest, long blue pants and knee-high boots. Only his jacket was different from the others, his jacket was only buttoned on his waist area, a brown leather belt that was used to hold his saber and twin Desert Eagle handguns to tie around his waist.

The three of them were sitting quietly by the tatami when suddenly a figure stood around Fushimi's room, body shaking and wobbling. The two people there gazed at the screen to see Fushimi walking out from his dorm room with great effort, leaning on the walls for support and giving death glares to other members who were passing by and trying to maintain his usual poker face. While waiting for their third-in-command to arrive, Munakata was busy mixing macha and hot water with chasen inside a ceramic bowl named as chawan while young Tadayoshi Nakano was arranging a few flowers in a flower pot and Awashima piles up mountain of anko on top of her snack, making both men inside the room to feel a bit nauseous.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard from the wooden door, a low voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Shitsuchou, it's Fushimi." The voice said.

"Douzo." Munakata replied, a creak from door indicates that the door was open, revealing Fushimi with his usual poker face and poise, only the difference of his usual self is that he was sweating, shaking a bit, more pale than usual and face a bit tint of green and he wasn't wearing the usual jacket of SCEPTER 4.

"You said you wanted to see me, sir?" The pale teen asked.

"Yes but first, are you feeling any better, Fushimi-kun?" The eldest male in the room asked back, resulting a familiar tongue clicking sound. "If I'm not feeling better, I would have stayed in bed and groan around." Well in truth, he wasn't going any better than before but, it's for the sake of his life since his only work is on SCEPTER 4 and he haven't work for more than 3 days from the start of summer. Maybe pretending he was recovering could give him a chance to get extra cash in hand or more free time to laze around.

"If that's the case, then I'm putting you on an assignment, since you are recovering." Munakata said with a grin, again Fushimi clicked his tongue when he knew that his boss was aware about his current condition. "The warehouse used on the last mafia smuggling was found by the patrolling troops this morning, I'm sure Fushimi-kun who is recovering could handle this." The man continues, face still wearing his grin.

"I'll send you the coordinates of the warehouse in a minute. In the mean time, would you like to join us, Fushimi-kun?" The blonde woman spoke professionally, Fushimi's cobalt eyes landed on the mountain of anko on a plate, his face getting greener by the second. "… I'm fine right here." He replied, trying to hold up the lump in his throat from throwing up.

"Alright then, I'm sending the data now." Awashima said; hands and eyes on a tablet in front of her. Nakano who noticed of green-faced Fushimi moved to a nearby mini altar decided to burn a lavender scented incense that gives a relaxing scent around the room, the three other individuals in the office sighed gently. "What a nice scent, thank you Tadayoshi-kun." The blue king complimented, receiving a small bow from the raven. Nakano looked towards Fushimi whose face seems to go less green than before, their gaze made them look like that they are having a mental conversation.

'_Thanks, man. I could have thrown up there.'_ Fushimi thought, it was rare for him to thank someone but since it was Nakano who was pretty close to himself and he saved himself from throwing up, the cobalt haired should be a bit respectful. _'Right back at ya, dude.' _Nakano mentally thought, a ring from Fushimi's PDA goes off suddenly, indicating that the file transfer from his lieutenant was a success. "I'll be taking my leave now, sir." The cobalt haired teen spoke, the second youngest in the room stood up for a bit. "Would you like me to accompany you?" the raven offered, resulting 2 shook of heads from both Munakata and Fushimi.

"I believe Fushimi-kun could handle this is it so, Fushimi-kun?" The violet haired man said this time with a smirk, again a clicking sound coming from Fushimi's tongue could be heard. The youngest teen in the room gave a salute to his seniors before leaving the office. "May God be with you, Fushimi-kun." Nakano smiled to the leaving boy, holding his golden crufix pendant around his neck.

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

At a certain bar in the middle of the ally way of Shizume City, a teenage boy with chestnut colored hair around the age of 19 was sitting by one of the red revolving chairs with face lying on top of a bar counter in front of him, sweating real heavy from the how weather of summer.

"Man, this is too hot… Even the air conditioning isn't helping, Kusanagi-san." The teen said to a blond male in front of him who is wiping a wine glass, he too was sweating a bit. "Maybe there's something with the air conditioning but, I might say this is the hottest day of summer even if it's just the beginning of it."

"I'll go check it if you want, Izumo." A woman with long silver hair tied into a pony tail said, tying her black jacket around her waist revealing a white short sleeved T-shirt and grabbing a white towel from a tall man with reddish brown hair who was behind her, serving cold drinks to his dehydrated friends in the bar.

"I didn't know you can repair air conditioners, Akira-kun." A slim creamy blond man spoke, revealing himself from under a white blanket after his short afternoon nap. "I know a few things or two about tinkering machines, never underestimate us street people, Tatara." She said with a chuckle, a young girl with similar hair color walked towards her. "Can I help, Akira?" she said timidly. "It's alright, Anna. I think it's better for you to stay with your papa bear right, Mikoto?" she said towards a red headed man who was smoking on a nearby couch, face a bit agitated. "Why the hell I'm the papa bear?" he said, running his hand on red locks of his hair.

"It's obvious King is the papa bear, Kusanagi-san is the mama bear, no?" Tatara chuckled, receiving a glare from the said blond man. The reddish brown haired man came between them, motioning his hands not to fight. Instead, he gave the three men a glass of lemon tea each to cool themselves, not forgetting to leave a smile. "I wonder why Castor-san could stay smiling even in this heat, I envy him." Tatara said, drinking the citrus tea. "Well, that is Castor's signature charm, smiling anywhere, any day, any time." Izumo said, sipping the refreshing tea.

"Can I have one of those, Castor-san?" asked the chestnut haired boy, hands flapping around his neck on an attempt to make some refreshing air to cool himself. Said man nodded and smiled, pouring a glass of brown water from a pitcher, serving it to the boy. The teen thanked him, gulping a large amount of the cold drink as cool sensation goes to his flaming throat.

A sudden cool air comes from the air conditioner, filling the bar with refreshing air as most of the men moved to stand in front of the conditioning. "Looks like Akira-kun done a good job." Tatara complimented as said woman walked inside from the bar door, wiping her face with the white towel. "Lots of dust was caught up on the filter so the cool air didn't get in much, the filter's clean now." Akira explained, returning back the white towel to her partner. "OI! Don't stand there all of you!" The chestnut haired teen yelled to the men standing in front of the conditioning, pissed of their selfishness on needing the cool air.

"Yata-chan, wanna walk to the convenience store to buy some ice-cream? Anna wants to buy some too." Akira offered, the younger version of herself stood next to her. "Sure, I'm bored anyways." Yata replied, the silver haired woman then smiled. Castor then appeared from the kitchen area, he was carrying a rather large red cool box on his hands. "Uh… Why is Castor-san carrying a cool box?"

"Well, our papa bear here wants a few drinks and ice-creams to cool himself. Besides, we should buy many in case the weather is too hot for any of us to go outside." The woman explained, started to walk outside the bar with Anna, Yata and Castor accompanying her.

At the store, Castor was with Anna helping her picking a few snacks for her to eat back at HOMRA and for the others, Yata and Akira were looking around the drinks area. The hazel eyed teen was spacing out a little when he saw a commercial of a newly released medicine to cure common summer sickness. When it comes to summer sickness, his mind then thought about his former cobalt haired comrade.

"Saru… I wonder how that stupid monkey is doing at this time of the summer." He mumbled.

"What about Fushimi-kun, Yata-chan?" the woman he accompanied asked, dropping a few cans of various drinks on a cart he was holding. "That monkey always get summer sickness at the first day of summer, been like that since he was born. He gave me a lot of trouble back then; I skipped 1 week of school just to take care of that stupid guy."

"Ah, I do remember that time when he didn't come to HOMRA and you went and took care of him." She giggled, the boy scoffed. "That traitor doesn't deserve to be taken care by us HOMRA and I don't care about him anymore." The teen grumbled, Akira smiled to him as she placed a cold drink next to the boy's cheek, skin and metal met.

"But a teenage boy do deserve to help his best friend, it's part of what brotherhood means, no? Besides, if you really don't care about him, you wouldn't have spoken about Fushimi's illness, right? No matter how much you hate him, two friends couldn't easily forget about the times they had together." She spoke, patting the boy's back.

To him, what Fushimi Saruhiko had done on betraying HOMRA was the biggest sin that he ever commit, but he couldn't help but agreeing on what his senior spoke just now. Back when they were middle school students, they were the best of friends, never leaving each others' backs and always together. It wouldn't be so easy for him to let go of his past when there's a lot of good times when he spend his days with Fushimi. It was like, that Fushimi Saruhiko was his soul mate, in more of a friendly way. For a teenager his age, forgetting Fushimi was almost like forgetting Mikoto who he admires very much, even though their friendship ends bitter.

"C'mon Yata-chan, Anna and Castor are waiting by the cashier. Don't wanna make papa bear Mikoto and mama bear Izumo growl around from dehydration." The silver-haired woman spoke, spotting familiar gothic Lolita dressed girl and reddish brown haired man standing to each other, the man was behind a cart with piles of uncountable snacks that could feed more than 20 people which made other customers peer into him with strange eyes. In truth both Anna and Castor couldn't decide which snacks are suitable for the taste of the HOMRA members' tongues; they decided to buy all of the light meal they could get, empting the snacks hallway.

"How are we going to get all of these back to the bar?" Yata groaned when he saw the pile of snacks, Anna could only mutter a 'sorry' in apology. "See, Yata-chan. In times when grocery shopping had comes into this, Castor comes handy in a nick of time!" Akira grins, patting her partner's shoulder who smiles back to her. Despite his silent and smiling personality, Yoshikuni Kaito also known as Castor has unbelievable super human strength which from rumors; could destroy a 30-floor-building with just a punch when he was angered. But unfortunately he was never angry, but he still has that power since he was born a Strain.

The four of the HOMRA member then checked out all of their groceries, stuffed on a large box that looked heavy besides the ice-cream that were stored on the icebox, all carried by Castor who again, got stares by other people but he only smiles and walks away peacefully. They were welcomed back by sweat drops from most of the members, jaw droppings and heavy sighs.

As they reached HOMRA, a sudden ring comes from Yata's watch, a small round steel popped out. "Yata-chan! Please, I need your help quick! Some mafias are destroying my shop, again!" exclaimed a worried female voice from the silver watch, Yata widen his eyes. "On my way, Nakayama-san!" They boy replied shortly, grabbing his silver-plated baseball bat and heads of to his lady friend's ambushed shop.

"Ara, ara… Looks like Yata-kun's friend is in trouble again…" Totsuka said, watching his fellow clansman leaving with skateboard under his feet. "Well, knowing Yata-chan, he is that type of guy who loves helping out, especially girls." Izumo replied, smiling a little. Behind his thin framed glasses, Castor's thin-lidded eyes opened a little as he watched the 19 year old teenager left, clutching two cards which says 'The Tower' and 'The Eight of Wands' on his palms, his partner looked at him with eyes worried about the future that Yata was going to face.

* * *

**FUSHIMI'S POV**

"Why the hell summer has to be so fucking hot?!" Saruhiko cursed while mumbling. The teen was walking slowly to said warehouse following the GPS tracker on his phone; his head was still hurting from the headaches. Luckily when he managed to smell the incense that Nakano burnt a few while ago, his nausea was a bit freshen up. But still, he is still sick so, he couldn't run and walk as fast as he usually is.

The cobalt-haired teen's migraine suddenly came up, the young man groaned in pain while he held his head with a pained look on his face. He decided to walk towards a small pharmacy around the shopping district when he noticed many people were crowding outside, fear and worry plastered on their face. Fushimi paid no mind to those people due to his current migraine; he went inside the shop buying some pain killers. He took a seat on a nearby bench around the district to drink his just purchased medicine; he noticed how quiet his surrounding was. No one was passing by, most shops were closed with many locks in front of the doorways, no sign of life were felt inside the shopping district.

But Saruhiko being himself, he didn't care much about his surroundings other than himself, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. He took out two of his throwing daggers and slipping it to his sleeves on standing guard, he still walked a bit slowly since the medicine he consumed haven't showed its effects yet. A sudden loud bang was suddenly heard to Fushimi's ears, but his mind was in pressure of the migraine that he was experiencing, taking a short route from a small alleyway, he hid in the darkness to keep in caution and curious about the noise, when he suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

"The hell is wrong with you people attacking a woman's place, fucktards?!" The voice cursed out loudly. There revealed Yata Misaki, his signature bat resting on his shoulders while he looked down towards a fallen Mafioso. The other of the men were standing behind him, they were wearing a particular suit colored black and white with head covered with a white top hat. Behind the young man was a woman with long curly hair, face terrified as she placed her hands to his shoulder from behind.

"Outta our way kid, we had other things to worry about rather than you!" One of the Mafioso spoke, pointing a handgun to Yata's face. The boy pushed the woman behind him gently to hide inside her shop, giving an upper cut from the man's chin upwards as he was thrown away. The other of them began to attack the chestnut-haired. Gifted with the powers of the Red King, Yata could evade and attack swiftly while body cloaked with fuchsia colored aura. The hazel eyed boy was too focused fighting the men in front of him that he didn't notice there was a tall man ready to hit him from behind with an iron pipe. Fushimi, who noticed first, pulled out 2 daggers that were inside his sleeves. One was thrown to his hands that was holding the pipe that made a cut on the back of his hand, resulting the large man to drop the melee weapon and growling a little due to the pain. The second dagger was thrown, this time was to a fire extinguisher and foams burst towards the man as his vision was covered by white. Feeling that he had helped enough, Fushimi set off towards his original destination of his mission.

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

Yata was shocked when he saw white, snow-like foam from his back, the whole gang of the Mafioso decided to retreat while they helped the injured. The burst of the foams from the fire extinguisher simmered down, he then noticed a shining black thing from the red tank. It was a very familiar knife with a black handle under; its blade had a black lining in the middle. Pulling it out, the chestnut-haired stared it for a while before his amber eyes looked around the empty alleyway.

"That traitor… He's here just now." The boy mumbled, but he thought about something. _'Why did he save me? Why did he didn't bother me like the usual time when we meet? Why is he active when he was supposed to be in bed resting?' _Trains of questions flooded the teen's mind, but he then chased after his former partner anyways to retrieve his answers. Hopping on top of his skateboard, Yata skated outside the district to find Saruhiko. It was hard to find the blue clansman in the crowd and with his small body posture for a teenage boy; he would have to hop around to find his ex-partner. The chestnut-haired boy was about to give up finding Saruhiko when he noticed a usual cobalt-blue hair turning to an alleyway, he dashed to chase him and taking another route that made both of them meet face-to-face.

"Oi, Saru!" the shorter of the two exclaimed, dark /blue eyes gazed to hazel ones. "What do you want?" asked Fushimi; tone flat as usual but with a tint of hoarse due to his sore throat. Yata then threw the knives that he gathered towards Fushimi; the taller managed to catch them swiftly. Inserting inside his knife pocket on his waist, he suddenly felt a sting to his head with a slight drowsiness that he slumped down and held his head with his large palm.

"Stupid monkey, shouldn't you be in bed because of your complications?" Yata said with worry, rushing towards the blue clansman to aid him but only received a slap to his hand.

"… I don't have time dealing with you, Yata Misaki of HOMRA." That line certainly shocked the red clansman himself. It has been a long time since Fushimi Saruhiko had called his family name since he always called his first name when they met. The tone that Saruhiko used just now was flat, empty and no emotion when he always called Yata with a playful and teasing manner. He didn't know why, but he somehow missed that playful tone from his former best friend. Yata could only watch Fushimi set off again, he was extremely worried about his friend. Not that he cared but still, Fushimi Saruhiko was his past comrade that means a lot to him. Quietly, he stalked the taller teen clad in the standard SCEPTER 4 coat.

It was hard to hide his presence from the Fushimi Saruhiko; the cobalt-haired teen would turn around suddenly to find his stalker (who is Yata himself) that kept watching him from his back. Being a tsundere he was, Yata kept watching his currently sick friend from a distance, worried that he might fell down suddenly. Before the chestnut-haired knew it, he was hiding in front of a large warehouse. It was a current talk of the town, the place was crowded with many foreigners from another country doing some kind of experiments and transporting many items inside the building. HOMRA made a few discussions about that warehouse; they were planning to make a surprise attack to uncover their dark transaction.

Hazel eyes watch in awe when they were gazing to the tall figure in front of the large doorway of the warehouse, suddenly the hoard of men began to charge towards Saruhiko as he drew out his sword and cloaking it in blue aura while his daggers were cloaked in red aura. Blue and red were fused into a beautiful purple colored; they were as if dancing on the air was Fushimi began his attack. But, Yata knew there was something off about the cobalt-haired battle performance. It was a bit weak; he knew that Fushimi's battle skills were out of the ordinary but due to his illness, he wasn't in his top shape to fight. The hazel eyed noticed yet a man was behind his former partner, ready to his head from his back just like earlier at the shopping district.

"Saru, look out behind!" Yata exclaimed from his hiding spot, Fushimi turned around to find the voice that called his name when his vision was black due to the impact from the mafia behind him as he fall downwards the concrete floor. The leader of the men who wore an exclusively tailored suit walked towards unconscious Fushimi, inserting something inside the teenager's mouth. With that, Yata had lost it. He knew he shouldn't be fighting without orders from his superiors, but this was Fushimi Saruhiko who was injured, his friend, his partner, his soulmate. Maroon red aura burst out, cloaking the whole warehouse with red flames of anger.

It was a tough battle, by the time he was finished giving the gang of Mafioso a piece of his mind, he held Saruhiko's unconscious body on his hands, hugging him as a single tear fell from hazel eye. "I'm sorry…" Yata whispered; he stood up while giving support on Fushimi as his arms were on his shoulder. He didn't notice the skies turned dark and rain had fell towards earth. He didn't bother that he was soaked in rain; his mind was empty to see his unconscious friend as he brought him in front of a large mansion-like building, home base of SCEPTER 4 also the blue clan.

Yata took off his red jacket that he always tie around his waist, using the article of clothing to cover Saruhiko's pale yet handsome face and placed him down next to the bell. Ringing the bell near the ornamented fence, he took off silently on his skateboard, relieved that some of the blue clansmen hurried aiding their third-in-command. Yata, who watched in the silence then left to the HOMRA bar, hands on his pockets. By the time he arrived, the red clansmen were some shocked to see their soaked vanguard that looked like a cat that fell into a sewer, but the boy didn't say anything as he headed upstairs to cleanse himself.

'_Now… The conflict began…' _Thought Castor as he drawn a card from deck of cards, amber eyes were slanted when he noticed the pulled out a card that has 'The Devil' written on it.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**That concludes chapter 1 of 10 Days of Summer Paradise! Hope you guys would follow this story, I respect all of your reviews but I might reconsider those who flame me with very harsh words, some people like those tried to flame me once and I decided to stop writing for a year.**_

_**The shop clerk that I mentioned on this chapter was the lady who appeared in Episode 3 of Season 1, I have no idea on what her name is, so I decided to name her Nakayama Emiri ^^;**_

_**Like it, love it, review it, favorite it, follow it, it's your choice, I'm happy if there's anyone who would love this story!**_

_**I'll see you guys real soon! ^^**_


	2. Man Turned Woman

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Exams are finally over, yeaaah! So happy to know that some had favorite and followed this story, I know there's only less than 5, but I think it can still grow fast #hehe**_

_**Guest: thanks for liking and being the first to review this story! Now that you mention it, no wonder Misaki didn't get all red and blushing all the way when 'she' went to his back. Thanks for informing me!**_

_**Thank you for those who had followed and favorite this story, I won't let ya guys down!**_

* * *

_**10 Days of Summer Paradise!**_

_**Chapter 2: Day 1, Man turned Woman**_

It was early in the morning as the sun had awoken from its slumber, a figure with long cobalt hair with few of clumps and twirls near the head but wavy to the back, pale skin that made the center of the attention beneath the dark surroundings, sapphire eyes that were closed by eyelids with pretty long eyelashes. The figure was wearing a simple white shirt and long navy blue pants, but somehow those clothes were a bit too big. The long –sleeved shirt was suppose to be a fit to the body, but now it became longer and more loose than it should be to the body. The pants were also a few centimeters longer than the figure's legs.

A ring was suddenly heard from the bedside table, its vibrations made contact with the wood that made the buzzing louder. The figure then groaned a little as a slim arm came out from thin sheets to find the ringing electronic device, taking it near to the figure's ears after finding it and pressing the green button.

"Ah, I believe that you had just woken up." Said a low and business-like tone from the other side of the line. "… Yes?" the figure replied; face still lying on top of the pillow, not bothering to know who had called. "Regarding your mission yesterday, I would like to hear your report today; that is after you finished cleaning yourself and getting dressed." The other voice chuckled. The figure, who was still in dazed from slumber was still half-conscious but was a tad confused about the mission and the report.

"I believe it's time for me to end the line, please head to my office when you are done." The figure who had been lying on the bed suddenly sat up, exclaiming to the speakerphone. "Wait, what mission?!" the figure said, but it was too late as the line had ended about a few seconds ago. The figure sighed, looking to the PDA on the palm.

_MUNAKATA REISHI_

_CALL ENDED 2:39 _

The figure then stood up from the bed, looking at herself on the mirror that still wore rather large attire for herself. She tilted her head a little after she looked at the clothes then headed towards the closet to find other clothes that might suit her. Almost all the clothes that were inside the closet were men's fashion taste, she decided to pick a small fabric of clothes inside the wooden storage that might fit her body rather than the shirt that she was wearing before heading to the bathroom and cleanse herself.

She was lost, literally. She had no idea who is Munakata Reishi, she had no idea she had woken up inside a room that belonged to a man, she had no idea about some mission and report and she had no idea where she is. Wearing a red zip-up jacket that was zipped up to upper chest and a navy blue pants that were the only clothing that sort of fits to her body, she noticed her vision was blurry. She then found a pair of thick-framed glasses lying on top of the bedside table, she slides it between her nose and was astonished to know that the prescription the spectacles fit her perfectly.

As she walked outside the room, she noticed a man who green hair standing next to a nearby vending machine buying a canned drink for himself.

"Excuse me…" She called out softly as she approached him, the man turned around and was surprised to see the female figure standing before him.

"… Can I help you, miss? Why are you in the SCEPTER 4 dormitory when it's only for the blue clansmen's?" asked the man, face tinted pink as he saw the girl's slightly exposed cleavage.

"I don't know myself, I came from that room and a man called Munakata Reishi said he wanted to see me." She explained; the man was confused when the girl pointed out the room she came from.

"That's our third-in-command's dormitory room… I believe you are trying to find Munakata Reishi, our commanding officer?" the green haired man asked again, the girl gave a little nod.

The two then walked together, Akiyama Himori escorting the young woman to his boss's office. The blue clansman was in dazed; he noticed the similarity of the hair color, eye color, skin tone and glasses. But he knew the person he was referring to was NOT a girl, maybe it was a relative, or a lover maybe? The pair arrived in front of a large, mahogany door; Akiyama gave a knock on the door with the back of his hand.

"Shitsuchou, it's Akiyama and I brought a visitor." He said politely.

"Douzo." Said the similar low-toned voice that she heard a few while ago, Akiyama said that he would take his leave as she nodded and he left.

As the girl pushed the door gently, 3 sets of eyes were gazing towards her that made her nervous. There were three individuals in the room and were staring at her in awe, she then peaked her head between the doors.

"I'm looking for… Munakata Reishi?" The cobalt-haired asked timidly. "That would be me." Said a man with dark blue hair and a pair of violet eyes who is sitting on a luxurious chair.

She then went inside after closing the door, moving in front of the wooden table in front of the man dressed in blue.

"You said that you called for me to discuss about… some report?"

"Young miss… Are you wearing my right-hand man's attire?" asked Munakata, looking at the petite figure in front of him.

"I think so? I woke up in a room which I don't know who it belonged to and there wasn't anyone there." She explained while tilting her head to the side a little. A jet black furred wolf came next to her, staring at her closely.

"… You look just like 'him'." Said the wolf, the girl looked down with confused eyes as she gave a little pat on his head.

This time, the only blonde woman in the room examined her, from up to down. She then placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulder. "Are you 'his' sibling? But why do know about the report that was supposed to be 'his'?"

"Umm… If I may ask, who is this… 'he' you all are talking about?" the girl asked to the trio, she then took out the PDA she was holding from the jacket pocket and then gave it to the elegant man.

"This PDA belongs to one of our SCEPTER 4 member, the room and attire that you are using is also from the same person who is Fushimi Saruhiko." Munakata spoke in his stern tone, the girl's eye were wide.

"Eh…? It… belongs to me? But, I'm not a man, you know." That line made the 3 other residents of the room became curious and literally were shocked to hear that the girl is the man they are referring to.

"As far as we know, Fushimi Saruhiko is a male. Are you some kind of imposter?" The blond woman said, eyes slanted a little as the girl folded her hands in front of her chest.

"I AM Fushimi Saruhiko and I am naturally born as a girl." The girl sulked. The wolf suddenly noticed a reddish mark on the girl's left collarbone, suddenly remembered something.

"Young miss, is that a tattoo on your chest?" said the wolf, the girl then pulled the collar of her shirt to notice a red flame-like symbol that is scratched out by black lines. Nakano and Reishi, who did actually see some part of her cleavage, gave a slight cough and a push to the glasses to hide their embarrassment.

"Only Saruhiko has that mark. You really are Fushimi Saruhiko."

"That's what I've been saying a few minutes ago, but I had no idea with this ugly tattoo." She said with a scowl on her face, trying to scratch it away but failed in process, exposing another more of her exposed chest.

"But in a matter of reassurance, I would like to ask you a few questions if I may." The oldest in the room spoke, the girl then nodded in agreement.

"State you birthday and astronomical sign."

"7th November, Scorpio."

"Age?"

"19 going on to 20."

"Blood type."

"AB minus type."

"Your spectacles prescription."

"Left eye 2.50, right eye 2.75."

The blond woman and the wolf could only feel their sweats drop as their captain asked series of questions to the girl who quickly respond, it was like a battle of Questions and Answers.

"Final question, what is the exact division of 22/7?"

"… 3.14285714285714285714."

A moment of silence…

"Getting to the point, this young lady is no other than Fushimi Saruhiko. But, I do am curious that why you had become a lovely young woman." Munakata pushed his glasses upwards while he smiles, Fushimi pouted a little. "How many times do I have to tell you I am girl from birth!" Nakano, who had just transformed himself as a human again thought about yesterday's incident.

"If I remember correctly sir, Saruhiko was found outside the SCEPTER 4 front gates when the other members noticed he was lying under the rain yesterday. We noticed some changes of him when we were cleansing him, his hair were getting longer. Maybe something happened during his missions?" Nakano recalled of the rainy day yesterday, the man whom he spoke to hummed in response.

"I might say it had something to do with it."

"Ah yes, yesterday we noticed Yatagarasu of HOMRA from the surveillance camera outside. Maybe we could ask him about what happened to Fushimi-kun?" Awashima asked; the cobalt haired girl's ear perked up like she heard something interesting.

"Yatagarasu… Do you mean Yata Misaki?!" She said excitedly. "Yes, do you know about him?" The girl gave a numerous nods.

"Awashima-kun, Tadayoshi-kun. I am assigning you to investigate what happened to Fushimi-kun, please visit HOMRA for further more questioning. I believe I couldn't join you three because I have some other business to attend to."

"Yes, sir.

* * *

"Cissu…" a boy with chestnut colored hair announced his arrival lazily after he entered bar HOMRA, approached his usual spot on the far corner where he used to spend his time together with his former best friend and sat there, plopping down and covered his face with his black beanie, plugging his ears with his white wireless headphones.

The rest of the residents in the bar were worried about their vanguard who had been very gloomy since his return from his short call from his friend and returning soaked wet. After getting a rather long shower from the small bathroom upstairs, Yata then left the bar without bringing an umbrella, which made him back to be soaked again on his way back home again. The other boys of HOMRA tried to cheer him up, but somehow the hazel eyed boy had no energy for fun. Kamamoto asked him to eat some of his favorite ramen, Shouhei invited him to go to the arcade, even Eric who always have a cat/dog fight tried to talk with him, but he ignored all those invitations. Yata who is always the free-spirited boy where ever and whenever he is, now he is flames of cheeriness was fumed down. Even the others could feel the sorrow and gloominess.

The most tallest man in HOMRA, who was inside the kitchen area for a bit long time brought a tray with Wedgewood tea set colored blue and white with blue roses and it's green stems trailing on the cup and teapot. He then moved towards where Yata was sitting, began to pour the liquid from the teapot to one of the cups he had prepared, light purple water began to pool in it and he then placed a few mint leaves to float on the water. The scent of lavender was very intoxicating and relaxing, making everyone in the room sniff and gave a sigh to relief the tension in the room. He then placed one of the filled glass in front of Yata, the sleeping boy then stood up and took a whiff of the lavender tea, he then sighed gently.

"Castor-san, I appreciate the tea but, I don't think I'm in the mood to have teatime…" The chestnut haired spoke to the man in front of him. The glassed eyed man then sat across of the vanguard, the younger sighed and took off his headphones, taking a sip of the tea that was brewed for him. A warm and nostalgic sensation was felt inside his throat; the breezy and icy-feeling mint seemed to calm Yata down after he drank some of the tea. Castor was known as the father-figure to the HOMRA family, the man whom always hear the other clansmen' troubles and gave them some solutions and tea while having their consultations. The man was patiently waiting for Yata's problems with a smile plastered on his face; the boy then began to speak.

"… I met Saru yesterday; he was having his annual complications at summer. I was having a fight with some of the mobs who attacked Nakayama-san's shop when he managed to save me from a guy wanted to attack me from behind, then he left. I tried to talk to him and thank him for saving me but… He pushed me away and he left, that was the first time ever I had ever heard him spoke my family name when he's always calling me with my first name." Yata began to retell what happened yesterday, he stared at the rose patterns on the cup he was holding.

"I decided to follow him, it turned out that he was having this mission inside this warehouse that's been the talk of the city because of the strange experiments. I wanted to help him when he was fighting since he was alone and stuff, but I know Kusanagi-san told me not to fight with them until the rest of HOMRA come together. But then…" the boy became silent, his hands trembling a little.

"… Saru was hit from behind just like I was supposed to experience back at the shopping district. I tried to warn him, but it was too late…" He said; mind clouded with the memories of his ex-best friend being hit from the back as he hang his head down. "My mind was too caught up by anger so… I burned the warehouse. I know I shouldn't, but he is my friend. I know he betrayed me, but I still cared for him. I just wished that I was the one who'd take that blow…"

Everyone knew; deep down on Yata's betrayed heart, the boy would still have a heart on Fushimi. Yes, the taller teen betrayed him, left him and joined a rival clan, but they were best friends from middle school who were the most un-separable pair. It was a short time for people, but it is a long time for the two of them two share everything to each other. It's just hard to easily destroy their friendship with just a betrayal and deep hatred, but Yata knew Fushimi had a reason why he betrayed HOMRA, he just knew. He wanted to ask Fushimi himself but at the end, they would end up fighting each other and left.

Castor gave a small smile to the boy; he then took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing something on it. After scribbling the paper, the taller man gave the sheet to Yata who read it carefully.

_Friendship is like a cup of coffee. To taste its excellent flavor, one must taste the bitterness of the coffee and sweetness of sugar, a combination that creates harmony. The perfect coffee is filled with many ingredients to reach its perfect taste, just like a friendship should be. _

The teen was a bit confused with his senior's words but he understood the concept; he then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Your words are hard to understand, Castor-san. But, thanks." He said with a first smile that he made that day, receiving a pat on his shoulder as he stood up and walked towards one of the revolving chairs in front of the bar counter to rejoin his friends who were relieved to know that their vanguard is back to his usual self. The bar was full of chitter chatter when sudden guests appeared in front of the entrance door of the HOMRA bar.

There stood Awashima Seri with hair untied and wearing a flowing white mini-dress with a black sash around her waist, white stockings and white high-heels, excluding her fur coat due to the hot season. Then there was Tadayoshi Nakano, dressed in a classy short-sleeved white shirt that is covered with a black vest, blue tie with collar opened, black pants and black white mafia hat that made him look astounding and attractive. Behind them was girl-version Fushimi still dressed in the red jacket and blue pants but her face was covered by the hood of the jacket. Some of lady who passed by the bar were drooling over the new guest who just appear to the territory of the red clan, the men of HOMRA began to rush in front of the newcomers.

"Why on earth does the Blues are here!?" Chitose exclaimed while pointing towards the three, the others joined in as well questioning about the blue clansmen's visit. Yata? Oh, he's busy covering his nose from bleeding and his atomically red face seeing The Busty Lieutenant Awashima Seri so, yeah he didn't join the others.

"Now, now everyone. Settle down, it think the Blue clansmen here had their reasons, please welcome them more heart-welcome." Totsuka Tatara interjected with Castor and Akira next to him, trying to calm his friends down. The men of HOMRA who were protesting then quieted down, returned back to what they were doing. Totsuka then gave a smile to the trio, escorting them to their seats in front of the bar counter after apologizing for his friends' rudeness. Combinations of Red and yellow eyes looked towards blue and yellow ones, the two individual who only had different colors on their irises exchanged a small nod to the other before the blue moved and sat down to his seat.

"Seri-cha… san, why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" asked the master of the bar. "We were assigned on an immediate order from the captain, forgive me not telling you." Seri apologized.

"Well, would the ladies and the gentleman care to have a drink before talking about their assignment?" Izumo spoke with his bartender-like tone with his business smile.

"Let see… I would like to have a blueberry margarita… with 5 scoops of anko toppings, please." The blond woman requested; the other residents in the room were feeling a bit sick after hearing the last part; some even had a green face on their face.

"… blueberry margarita with anko toppings for the lady, what would the gentleman and the young miss like to have for today?" asked Izumo, trying his best not to throw up in front of his customers.

"I am still 20 years old so; I'm still considered under aged. May I request a glass of Shirley temple?" The raven asked softly, Izumo nodded in understanding then looked towards hooded figure next to Nakano. "What would the young miss like?"

"I've never been on a bar before; can I get suggestions, kind sir?" The girl asked politely and rather innocent with a smile could be seen but her eyes were shaded black by the shadow. "Well, I might suggest a Sparkling Sangria. It's non-alcoholic considering your age that is still under-aged, and it would taste wonderful for the sunny season." Izumo explained.

"I would have that, sir. Thank you very much!" the girl spoke sweetly that made the HOMRA A-F blush a little to hear her sweet voice and taking a bit glance at her slightly exposed chest but not too exposed.

As Izumo prepared the trios' drinks, Fushimi looked around the bar and began to stare at the ceilings. '_This place felt so… familiar.' _Thought the girl in her mind, she then noticed a young girl with white hair and dressed in black and red gothic Lolita outfit standing in front of her. "Oh, hello there. What's your name?" Fushimi asked her.

"… Kushina Anna…" the girl whispered, but managed to be heard by the girl with the red jacket. "That's a cute name! It suits you, Anna-chan! My name is F-" The teenager's lines were cut by Anna. "… I know who you are; it's not the time you tell the others, yet." Said the white-haired girl before she ran towards Suoh Mikoto who was busy taking his nap that he didn't even notice the blue clansmen's arrival. Fushimi then took of the hood that covered most of her face, all eyes of the HOMRA A-F were to her when they get to see her eyes, face tinted red to see a beautiful angel but somehow looked very familiar to the person they were acquainted to but they brush them off and began to stare at her. She began to pull her long cobalt blue hair that were caught on the hood, the boys could see a bit partial of her skin on the abdomen when her jacket was a bit lifted, they swore they could feel their pants were a bit tight just to see the beauty.

"Margarita for the lady, Shirley Temple for the gentleman and Sparkling Sangria for the young miss, please do enjoy your drinks." The eldest man in HOMRA spoke after serving the drinks in front of the requesters, giving a bow to them. Awashima took the mixing stick prepared by her friend inside the wine glass to mix the balls of ankos on the bottom of her drinks, the three then take a gulp of their drink, satisfied by the taste mixed by the master of HOMRA.

"Ah, the blue color of the blueberries is so beautiful, just like my clan… Not to mention, the addition of the ankos made it even tastier."

'_That is beyond tasty when the taste would be disgusting!' _The men thought of the same time when they heard the woman's comment.

"No wonder Lieutenant Awashima would always have a drink at this bar, other than the reasons of you two being friends. Compliments to the bartender, I had no regrets ordering a wonderful drink by Kusanagi Izumo-san himself." Nakano complimented as he lifted his glass and a nod to show is gratitude.

"How was your drink, young miss?" asked Izumo with a smile while looking at the Fushimi who is still sipping her drink, her lips were curved like a cat's mouth. "It's so refreshing, and it's kinda fizzy but I like it! Thank you for recommending me this, sir!" the minute Fushimi flashed her twinkling cute smile to Izumo, the whole guys in bar HOMRA could feel the atmosphere filled with euphoria cuz boy, since when the guys of HOMRA get to see a sweet and innocent smile from a girl when everyday they would get scared to see them by their wild acts.

"Are you an angel? Cuz I'm about to die from your cuteness, sugar babe~" Chitose tried to flirt to the girl, the rest of the boys ran towards Fushimi as they initiate a small talk with her, some took her hand and give a kiss on the back of her hand, and being typical boys who are falling for a girl, they began to fight for her.

"She's mine!"

"No way, Chitose. You just got a girlfriend last night!"

"Just broke up with her a few minutes ago! Teehee~"

"She's my angel!"

"No, MY sugar darling!"

"Get it over boys, who would resist this handsome face besides this gal over here?"

"Eat shit, Chitose!"

"Please… Don't fight, I really don't like guys fighting over me…" the thick-framed glasses girl said with a bit of tear on her eyes, the commotion suddenly stopped when she lets out her voice. The whole world stopped and stared for a while when she gave a smile to the boys, their faces were pink and holding their noses from nose-bleeding from her cuteness. The six boys stared at each other, again fighting again to have the girl.

"Ah, young love." Said Tatara with a chuckle when he saw the kids trying to get Fushimi's heart as he stand next to a seat and took his guitar. "But still, that girl's face looks really familiar. Who is she, Awashima-san?" the guitarist asked to the only female blue clansman who is busy drinking her liquor. "That is actually the matter we want to discuss, is Yatagarasu around, Izumo?" The blond woman spoke to business, looking around for a certain chestnut-haired teen. "Yata-chan? I think he's at the back; he can be… a very softy when it comes to the ladies. Can you get him, Castor?" said man then nodded as he moved to the back of Tatara's jukebox; there revealed Yata who is shaking and shielding his red face since he knew there's girls out there.

"Yata-chan, get out there and come here. Seri-cha… san wants to have a word with you. Castor, carry him here." Kusanagi ordered the man, the reddish brown haired place his large hands under Misaki's armpits as if he was carried like a doll. "Castor-san! Please, put me down! You're embarrassing me!" The voice from the teen went straight to the cobalt-haired girl as she found out the source, it was him. That boy who has that orange hair and that beanie on his head with face blushing cutely red, it's Yata Misaki.

"MISAKI!" The girl exclaimed, running towards him as she pushed herself from the small crowd and tackled the vanguard of HOMRA from Castor's firm hands, all of the living people in that very room were astonished to look at the girl who tackled HOMRA's vanguard with wide eyes and dropping jaws. The girl held his body in place as she slammed his face to her chest, making the boy even more red that almost look like he was about to burst. "Misaki… Oh, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Fushimi announced as she rubbed her cheeks to red ones, Yata looked like he was about to faint there.

"… Only one person calls Yata-chan by his first name…" Izumo said with eyes still wide, Awashima then cleared her throat. "Yes, that girl is your ex HOMRA clansman and current SCEPTER 4 officer, Fushimi Saruhiko." She announced.

….

…..

….

A long moment of silence….

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

It shocked all of them actually, even Mikoto who accidentally heard that was a bit shocked to know that girl is THE Fushimi Saruhiko, known as the most cold, merciless, stone-faced, emotion-less, emo, psychotic man ever known. And suddenly he turned into a sweet, cute, innocent girl who looked like she is new to the world. At some point, the boys couldn't believe they just flirt with the traitor of HOMRA but at another point, they had no regrets flirting with her.

"S-S-Saru i-i-i-i-is a-a-a-a-a-a b-b-bo-boy! H-h-h-how c-c-c-can h-h-h-h-he t-t-t-t-tu-turned i-i-i-in-t-t-to a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gi-girl?!" Yata stuttered violently, but still managed to talk.

"That is why we come here to talk you, Yata-kun. You were the one who had last seen him unconscious and you were the one who brought him back to our base after his mission, we would like to question you." Nakano spoke straight to the business.

"Mou, why does everybody says I'm a boy? I'm a girl, dear god!" Fushimi pouted cutely as she folded her arms under her rather big chest right in front of Yata's face who is ready to blow up from embarrassment. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU A-A-A-A-A-AR-ARE SU-SU-SUPPO-SUPPOSE T-T-T-TO B-BE A G-UY!" the vanguard exclaimed, trying to hide his red face. "Here, I'll just show you." Said the girl as she took Yata's hand that was covering his own face, the boy was confused when she does this and when suddenly he felt a soft sensation on his palm.

… He was gripping her boob, with bare hand.

…..

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yata screamed as loud as he could, looking at his hand as if it was burning.

'_I TOUCHED HER BOOB! I JUST TOUCHED A GIRL'S BREAST! OH MY GOD LORD MOTHER FUCK PLEASE FUCKING KILL ME!'_

"Yata, you dog! You just touched her boob!" Chitose yelled, Dewa was trying his best to hold his friend before he creates a scene.

"I-I DIDN'T! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUUUCK!" The hazel-eyed boy kept cursing and cursing, his hand could even still feel that soft, puffy feeling. Yata kept cursing on and on and on, until he felt hands on either side of his cheeks, he stopped cursing when he saw sharp sapphire blue eyes.

"Misa-kun, stop your bad habits of cursing." Fushimi said seriously, the boy in front of her gulped and nodded his head as she smiled. "That's my Misa-kun." She kissed his nose and hugged him to her rather busty chest, resulting the boy to pass out when he noticed the cleavage and he couldn't handle the hotness on his face. "Misaki! Please, live!" Fushimi said worriedly as she shook the boy's body.

"Seri-chan… I know this is a lady's business but, shouldn't you be giving some undergarments to Saru-chan?" Izumo asked with a sweat drop from his face, looking at the other teenagers who are surrounding the pair.

"I did, but apparently mine didn't fit her perfectly." Well, we know that The Tundra Woman might probably had the biggest breasts in Japan, considering her cup size is a G-cup and Saru's aren't big, probably around B or C.

Nakano, who is busy bothering himself drinking his drink after a while decided to find the bathroom to do his business. Just when he went out, he noticed a white-haired figure leaned next the door

"Never thought that we could meet again outside battlefield, Tadayoshi Nakano of SCEPTER 4." Said the woman as her eyes gazed at the other's.

"I would also think the same, Yoshizawa Akira-san of HOMRA." The raven replied, adjusting his hat. "But, I'm sure this isn't just some coincidence for us to meet again and working together." He continued.

"Unfortunately, there's no such thing as a coincidence in this world. Everything is just as planned at the Creator of this world." She spoke with a smirk, she turned around and walked away from the raven as she threw a card with red and blue pattern on one side, a picture of a harlequin riding a unicycle on the other with 'THE JOKER' written under the picture. The man hummed as he looked into the card deeply.

'_Looks like it's just the prologue.'_

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Firstly, I have no idea what's Seri's size, so I decided to give the biggest possiblilty, G-cup. And about Saruhiko's spectacle prescription, I also had no idea what's his real prescription, so I gave mine.**_

_**I tried to make it humorous, I actually laughed during that tackle, LOL**_

_**Thanks for reading you guys, see you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
